1 Cool no Otoko
Lyrics Japanese あつい夏　訪れて １クールの男　ひとり こんなにも好きで　頭が変になりそうよ ずっとでも　からませていたい 会いたいと　電話した １クールの　あついふたり 何もかも　乱される ふりしきる雨の中で　ぬれたくちびるが あいつの名前を呼ぶの 全てを許して 後悔なんかしてないわ ひと夏のはかない恋よ = Romaji Atsui natsu otozurete One kūru no otoko hitori Kon'nanimo sukide atama ga hen ni nari-sō yo Zuttode mo karama sete itai Aitai to denwa shita One kūru no atsui futari Nanimokamo midasa reru Furishikiru ame no naka de nureta kuchibiru ga Aitsu no namae o yobu no Subete o yurushite Kōkai nanka shi tenai wa Hito natsu no hakanai koi yo English On a hot summer, I visited one cool man alone I liked it so much. It's making me go crazy I want to be caught in it for a long time I called you to say I wanted to see you One cool hot couple Everything is disturbed My lips became wet from the rain I called out his name Forgive everything I didn't regret it A long summer's ephemeral love French (Long Version) L'été chaud vient, c'est just comme toujour Un garçon, il vient, tout à coup, comme un coup Arretez-moi! Je peux être. enfin peut-être, folle pour un mec Folle pour toi. Qui peut separer les deux? Je peux pas partir de ton corps, de ton cœur Les amoureux chauds, nous, très cool. Mais pas longs L'aventure, c'est juste un jeu Ne pas regretter, mon pauvre amour L'amour finit toujour à l'instant Tout est bien comme fou, tu a changé tous Sous la pluie je suis perdue. Tu connais pourquoi, comme ça? Mon amour est laissé seul, après un jour Imagination. T'as cassé la mienne Le plus mauvais garçon. C'etait toi. C'etait toi. Ta poupée, c'est moi, a toi. Mon corps chaud peut pas vivre sans toi Le feu d'amour, nous somme dedans, tu pense? La plage d'été, avec un moto Les amours chauds, nous, tres cool. Mais pas longs Je peux te demander rien de tous La passion, le memoir, la jeunesse. C'est quoi? Montrez-moi Qui peux me dire ou tu vu apres mon corps? Les jours d'été étaient une rêve Le garçon est just pour l'aventure courte L'amour finit toujour à l'instant = English (Long Version) The hot summer came, it was just as always Suddenly, a boy came along, just like a bolt Stop me! Finally, maybe I can be crazy for a guy. I'm mad for you. Who can separate us two? I can't leave your body, your heart The hot lovers, us two, were very cool. But not for long. This adventure was just a game Do not regret it, my poor love Love always ends in an instant All is well as crazy, you changed it all. Sous la pluie je suis perdue. Tu connais pourquoi, comme ça? In the rain, I am lost. Do you know why it's like this? Imagination. You've broken mine. The worst boy, it was you, it was you. I was your doll, yours. My hot body can't live without you Do you think we could be in the fires of love? On the summer beach, with a motorcycle, With this hot love, we two were very cool. But not for long. I can ask you for nothing at all Passion, memoirs, youth. What is this? Show me Who can tell me where you saw after my body? Those summer days were a dream That boy was just for a short adventure Love always ends in an instant Song Connections / Remixes * A long version of 1クールの男 with French vocals by erikomri, titled 1クールの男 ~Le garcon d'ete~, appears on the V-RARE SOUNDTRACK vol.13: pop'n music 12 いろは. Trivia * 1クールの男 is Hiroshi Takeyasu's last composition in BEMANI. ** However, Hiroshi Takeyasu's last appearance would be later in pop'n music 15 ADVENTURE, with Prince on a Star, a re-arrangement of beatmania IIDX's Prince on a star. Difficulty & Notecounts pop'n music difficulty rated from 1 to 43 through pop'n music 20 fantasia, and 1 to 50 from Sunny Park onwards. Video Category:MAKI Songs Category:Iroha Songs Category:Iroha AC Songs Category:Songs Category:AC Songs Category:Pop'n Music 12 Iroha Category:Hiroshi Takeyasu Songs